Stranger
by Dikanetheanimefreak
Summary: Ayako moves to a town called Konoha to live with her uncle. A new school, new teachers, new friends, and new enemies. How will she cope when a gang that calls themselves Akatsuki set their sights on her? slight DeidaraxOC, MadaraxOC,ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know. Another story. I'm still writing Stupid Ninjas, but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave! By the way, Gaijin means stranger**

* * *

Rain tapped gently against the window of the black car as the tires sprayed water from the side of the road. My mind was blank as I watched the water run in rivets down the glass. I could barely see my reflection in the fogged up window, not really liking what I saw. My brown hair was frizzed up from when the rain hit it and it had time to dry. The blond highlights that usually stuck out in my hair were lost in the untamed waves. I pushed my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose. People usually described my face as 'mousey'. I had delicate cheek bones perched high on my face that gave me a mouse like appearance. The only thing I really even liked about myself was my eyes. Most of the time they were green with blue and brown in them or brown with green and blue in them. Sometimes my eyes were blue with green and brown in them, sometimes they were even fully gray. I had inherited the star burst gene from my mom. Her flecks were green, and mine were a golden color.

I watched as we turned onto an empty street. The numbness that had been in my body thawed, giving way to a wave of sadness. My mom had decided that I needed a change in my life and was making me move in with my uncle. I loved my uncle, but he was just so...weird. I know that's mean of me to think, but he was an odd man. The town he lived in (I lived in too, now) was called Konoha. Weird name right? Not to mention that everyone here (and everyone in the closest two towns as well) was extremely strange. They didn't like outsiders, so nobody knew just what exactly made them so weird. I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

"I want you to be on your best behavior Ayako," my mother started from the seat next to me, "your uncle is kind enough to take you in and I expect you to do well for him." The car pulled up into the driveway as she told me things like 'call me often,' or 'Iruka knows he can call me anytime if you're misbehaving.' Speaking of Iruka, there he is now. My uncle strode from the house and helped take my suitcases. I only had two, one with clothes, necessities, and my giant pillow, and another small one with my books, movies, notebooks, art supplies, and various chargers. My laptop hung from its case on my shoulder.

Once we had the suitcases (and laptop) set in the living room we all went and sat in the kitchen. It was the same old semi-polite stuff that went on between my mom and Iruka. He'd offer her some tea, she'd decline in a nice way saying she had to go, he'd tell her to drive safe, she'd say she would and for him to get out of the house some, then he'd say he's to busy for that. Small mindless banter. Finally my mom turned to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Call me whenever ok?" I nodded my head before she left, leaving me and my dear uncle. Iruka set a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea in front of me. There was a comfortable silence as we both ate.

"Do you still teach school, uncle?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I do."

"Sixth grade right?"

"Yes, and each year they get louder and more rowdy." I tilted my head a bit at this statement.

"There are finally kids louder than that Naruto you always talk about?" Iruka grinned at me, a small laugh bubbling from his lips.

"No I suppose not." We had a pleasant conversation for a few more minutes to catch up before we put our dishes away and he showed me to my room. We exchanged quick good-nights before I took my shower and got dressed for bed.

000000000HOLYCOWTIMESKIP000000000

"Ayako! Get up, it's time for school!" Iruka's voice roused me from my sleep with a start. I had almost forgotten just how loud his voice could be. Almost. I stretched, popping my shoulders in the process, and threw on a pair of jeans and a gray shirt with peace written down it in shiny light blue letters.

Iruka tossed me a poptart as I stepped into the living room. I watched amused as he scrambled around for papers and folders. It was funny how he ran around like a headless chicken. While he was hastily shoving things into his bag and stuffing his hair into a ponytail, I slipped on my tennis shoes and grabbed my black jacket. The jacket was so big I could easily get lost in it. I loved this jacket though, probably because it had Gir on it. Iruka rushed out the door towards the school. I knew that my uncle didn't own a car and walked to school, and I even thought it was a pretty good start for someones day.

000000000HOLYCOWANOTHERSMALLERTIMESKIP000000000

This was ridiculous. Iruka couldn't have been in _that_ big of a hurry. He ran into some guy near my new high school, said a few words to him, then nudged me towards the guy. He told me he was one of my teachers, his name (which is Kakashi), then left! Kakashi and I had walked in silence to the office. I received a few curious/hostile looks. Kakashi mumbled a few words to the secretary and handed me a schedule.

"Looks like the first class you have is with me." Sure enough my first class was art with Kakashi.

"You don't look like much of an art teacher."

"You don't look like much of an art student." I had to stop myself fro calling Kakashi an immature name. Once we stepped into the room there was a bombardment of 'you're late Kakashi-sensei!' I could feel my eye twitch as he gave stupid excuses as to why he was late. Why couldn't he just tell them Iruka stopped him and he had to take me to the office? It took a while for the kids to notice I was even here. Idiots. They looked at me suspiciously, even going so far as to glare. I, of course, glared right back.

"Who is _she _sensei?" I noticed a blond kid who had just stared up in his chair. Let's see, blond, rude, loud, and annoying...yup. That has got to be the Naruto Iruka talked about.

"Sit down Naruto. This is Ayako Toushi. She's a new student, so quit staring at her like she just ran over your dog." I heard some kids mutter under their breath before turning their gazes away from me. Naruto sat down and received a punch to the shoulder by a pink haired girl. Kakashi motioned for me to take a seat, so I found one that kept me away from most of the students. That would be the back of the class near some kids that looked like they could be in a gang. They shot me a look before choosing to ignore me. That was fine with me, seeing as how I was ignoring them from the start. Kakashi told everyone to make some form of art. Isn't he just the best art teacher? Some kids went for the clay, some went for blocks of wood, and some went to giant pieces of paper. I fell into the last category, sitting down with the over sized piece of paper I tried to think of what to do. I slipped in the ear buds of my ipod, listening to violin remakes of Linkin Park.

It was a cracked mirror leaning against one of the walls that gave me my inspiration. I got back up to retrieve one of those note boards. You know, the ones that are like spongy cardboard that you can tack pictures and stuff to? I quickly sketched out what I wanted to do on my paper as the violin picked up, blaring its sweet notes into my ears. My hand moved under me like it had a mind of its own, determined to make its thoughts known on paper. I tacked the paper onto the board, ripping the excess edges off. I stood up (again) and walked over to Kakashi's desk.

"What do you need Ayako?"

"Can I have that cracked mirror?" Kakashi looked up at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Art." Kakashi studied me for a second before shrugging.

"Fine with me." Some kids looked at me curiously as I took the mirror back to my desk, grabbing paints and a glass cutter on the way. I set the paints out of the way and balanced the mirror on the table. Carefully I cut out three small rectangles from the mirror to make smaller mirrors the height of my paper. I set the rest of the mirrors aside and got some heavy duty gorilla glue out from one of the cabinets. I glued the three mirrors onto my paper, one on each side then one near the top of the page. I slipped a small rag out from my bag (yes I carry a rag in my bag. Got a problem with it?) and tied it around my hand. I clenched my hand into a fist, not caring that most of the students (and Kakashi) were watching me, and slammed it down onto each of the mirrors on my paper. Satisfied with the cracks and few missing pieces I unwrapped my hand. Everyone had been staring at me, and to tell you the truth it was getting on my nerves.

"Don't you have something better to do than watch me?" I asked irritated. People quickly turned away from me as I brought out my paints. I turned the volume up louder on my ipod, my brush strokes just as fast and crazy as the violin was. The paper that showed was completely covered in paint, and figures were painted in the mirrors. I laid the final brush stroke just as I ran out of violin music.

There was a tiger crouched on the page, its fur dark and matted with dirt and blood. Its left ear was torn at the top and its face was open in a snarl. It's claws raked the ground in front of it as it stared out of the page with fierce golden eyes. It looked ready for a fight, and it looked like it would win. Its surroundings seemed to be in a room surrounded by mirrors, one on either side of it and one behind it. On the ones to the sides you could see the profile of a feline. Only thing was it wasn't the battle ready tiger that sat in the room. What you could see from the cracked and distorted mirror was a dirty kitten. Its head was hung in shame instead of held with pride. It was crouched in fear rather than tensing for a pounce, and it looked weak and broken. The mirror behind the tiger portrayed the same kitten, only from a back view. I had glued a few pieces of broken glass around the mirrors and near the paws of the tiger for added effect.

I turned my ipod off and slipped it into my pocket as Kakashi prowled around the room to see what the other students had done so far. When he reached me I could see both awe and confusion on his face.

"What exactly does this mean?"

"You're the art teacher. Figure it out." Kakashi studied me for a moment before letting forth a small chuckle.

"Had that one coming, didn't I?" I only nodded at his question. Others were craning their necks to see exactly what I had done. I could see some mouths drop open, and others looking just as confused as Kakashi had. One girl leaned over her desk to get a better look. She pushed her red hair out of her purple eyes to study my painting. She looked up at me and smiled.

"This is cool. I like it."

"Thanks." She nodded at me.

"My names Mitsuru, but you can call me Mitsu."

"Ayako."

* * *

**I had to end it here or it would have ended up being too long....**

**Feedback makes my day! I love to hear from you guys and hear your thoughts, even the most random ones. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to upload. I've been busy and what not. Just to warn you, i'm screwing with peoples ages in here.**

**Thank you kulkiz24, CaitlinXcowz, kcrazykcreepers, Yuti-Chan, ****kukukuramaxD, CatDevilAsian, creative reck, and maxsunnyAK47 for the reviews. Also thank you for the compliments on the art. I'm actually planning on doing this someday.**

**maxsunnyAK 47: you're right! The kids in the back of the class were a few of the Akatsuki. **

* * *

A cool breeze gently blew my hair into my face, the wind teasing me as if it wanted to play. I brushed my hair behind my ears and pulled my jacket tighter against me to ward off the cold. Iruka had to stay at the school to finish some papers so I was walking home by myself. I didn't mind though, I took the time alone to reflect on my first day at Konoha. Kakashi was a horrible art teacher, and I suspect he only wanted to teach the subject so he could sit at his desk and read his book. After art I had English with some guy named Asuma Sarutobi. He frequently slipped out of the class to smoke a cigarette. After English I had P.E. with Guy. I shuddered to even think about it. He wore a green spandex suit (spandex!) and had a bowl hair cut. I have to admit that P.E. used to be one of my favorite school subjects, but with Guy as the teacher it has quickly become my most hated.

Guy was a merciless teacher, one that enjoyed his job. Apparently he thought we enjoyed his tortures as much as one of his students did. If I hadn't known that it is impossible for people to reproduce Asexually I would have thought that this kid sprouted from Guy, he looked that much like him. His name is Rock Lee, and he was the most energetic student I have ever seen. While we were running our fifty laps he ran them on his hands like it was no problem. While we were doing twenty push ups he did thirty one armed push ups. Everything we did he would do more of and he would do it better.

Anyway, after almost dying from exhaustion in P.E. I had the honor of being in Algebra II with Anko Mitarashi. Let me just say that she was the worst of the teachers when it came to teaching. Kakashi had an excuse for being lazy, because there wasn't anything to teach, Asuma actually taught us in between his smoke breaks, and Guy was a good physical fitness teacher if Lee was anything to go by. Anko, on the other hand, didn't teach us _anything . _She asked us stupid questions like two plus three, ate dango, or an assortment of other things.

I had thought that lunch, my lunch period falling in between P.E. and math, would be the most normal part of my day. Boy was I wrong.

_I walked into the cafeteria, not really planning on eating but not having anywhere else to go. Mitsu caught sight of me (to be honest I think she was watching the door so she could catch me when I came in) and waved for me to come to her table. I would have gone over there had she not been following me around all day. I get that she's trying to be my friend and all, but apparently she hasn't heard of the period in between acquaintance and friend. So instead of walking over there I tried to ignore her. Easier said then done. As I tried to make my way to an empty table she stood up in her chair and waved her arms frantically in the air to catch my attention. I, of course, just put my hand next to my face and turned my head. Nothing seemed to deter that girl, for she just hopped off her chair and ran over to me. _

_"Ayako! I want you to meet my friends!" With a surprisingly strong grip for someone her size Mitsu grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table she had been sitting at._

_"The red head over there is Sasori. He's very impatiant and can be a grouch." Sasori gave a small glare to Mitsu, only glancing at me once before turning his attention elswhere. "The blond guy is Deidara," she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "he's my stalker." I glanced at Deidara, noticing the way he stared at Mitsu. It was a mixture of obsession and an adoring look. "The guy with the silver hair is Hidan. He knows cuss words that would make a sailor blush." Hidan looked over at us, smirked, then went back to his conversation. "The guy he's arguing with is Kakuzu, don't ever let him near your money. Last but not least is Itachi." Mitsu sighed and stared adoringly at the raven haired kid. Can you say love triangle? "Guys, this is Ayame." Mitsu pushed me down into a chair and looked to Kakuzu, holding out a hand expectently. _

_"What the fuck do you want?" Mitsu sighed, giving Kakuzu a puppy-eyed look._

_"Can I borrow some money? I was gonna go buy us drinks." Kakuzu eyed Mitsu grumpily before slapping a ten in her hand._

_"I expect change."_

_"Of course Kakuzu." Mitsu skipped off to go get drinks. I tried to stand up from the table to leave, only to recieve collective stares. Hostile stares. I sat back down and they went back to their business. A few minutes later Mitsu came back, her head down and her shoulders slumped. Kakuzu looked up as she sat down next to me._

_"Where's the drinks? More importantly where's my money?" Mitsu looked at Kakuzu perplexed._

_"Kabuto did it again." Apparently my confused face was noticed, for Sasori decided to fill me in._

_"Kabuto has made the habit of taking Mitsu's money and not giving her anything." I frowned, wondering if this Kabuto knew how cliched it was to bully someone out of their lunch money. Kakuzu scowled (at least I think he scowled, it's kind of hard to tell when he was wearing a mask) and stood from the table angrily. Mitsu grabbed my arm and followed him to the cash register. There was a lanky fellow who looked to be in his twenty's working there. He had grayish-silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and had glasses perched in front of his charcol eyes. _

_"I believe you owe Mitsu two drinks and eight dollars." Kakuzu's gruff voice sounded like this was a common occurence, one that he was tired of replaying. Kabuto looked mildly surprised._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Kakuzu." Kakuzu placed his hands on the counter, leaning in to come nose to nose with Kabuto. A dangerous aura surrounded him, causing everyone in the __near vicinity to flee to the safety of the cafeteria tables. _

_"Give me my fucking money and drinks before I snap your little toothpick neck." Kakuzu's threat was issued in a low hiss. Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose, leaning away from the furious teen._

_"I'm not scared of you Kakuzu. In fact I could have you arrested for threatning me." I frowned as Mitsu's shoulders slumped again, almost looking defeated. Kakuzu stood straight again, glaring at the man in front of him. I tapped Kakuzu'z shoulder to gain his attention, motioning for him to step back. Once he did I stepped up to take his place. Kabuto looked me over, a smirk playing on his face. _

_"May I help you?" I placed a sweet smile on my face, tilting my head to the side a bit._

_"Actually you can. You can give my friend here her drinks and money." Kabuto chuckled a bit._

_"Like I told Kakuzu here, I don't know what you're talking about." Quickly I leaned in and grabbed the front of his shirt, my smile long gone._

_"Let me ask you something Kabuto, have you ever killed a man?" Kabuto looked slightly taken aback._

_"Uh, no." _

_"Well I have and let me tell you something, I won't hesitate to do so again. I actually enjoyed the feel of his blood on my hands. Now, are you going to give us what you owe us, or are we going to have a problem?" Kabuto gulped a bit, quickly handing Kakuzu the eight dollars and Mitsu the drinks. I let go of his shirt, the fake smile back on my face._

_"Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day Kabuto." The three of us walked back to the table. Mitsu was quiet for a bit before looking up at me wide-eyed. _

_"Have you really killed a man?" The rest of the table's gazes snapped towards me as I started to laugh._

_"No, not really. I just said that so he'd shut up and give you your crap." Mitsu seemed to relax and Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan looked between us, confusion etched on his face._

_"What the fuck did we miss out on?"_

_"Only Ayame scaring Kabuto so bad I thought he'd piss himself." Hidan scowled._

_"Damn! I always miss the fucking good stuff!" Deidara scooted towards Mitsu. _

_"So Mitsu, you wearing your black lacy underwear today?" Mitsu paled and scooted away from him._

_"How the hell do you know that?" Deidara smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with glee._

_"I have my ways." Mitsu scooted farther away from him, shrinking closer to Itachi. Itachi glared at Deidara for making her come closer to him. Again I tried to stand up to leave, only to have Mitsu __look at me with her puppy-eyes. Damn those puppy-eyes. _

I sighed as I unlocked the door to my house. This was going to be a long year, hopefully tomorrow would be a bit more normal. I droppd my backpack next to the couch and kicked off my shoes. I heard a noise from the back porch while I was rummaging around in the kitchen to find something to eat. I set the pot that I had in my hand on the counter and stepped outside. There, sitting on the porch and looking cold and hungry, was the most adorable kitten I had ever seen. In fact, it reminded me a lot of an ocelot cub. Very cute.

"Aw, what are you doing out here?" The kitten gave a small mewl, looking up at me with wide eyes. I picked it up, cradling it to my chest, and brought it inside. I got out two bowls from the cabinets, filling one with water and one with some tuna from the fridge. I set the bowls on the floor and set the kitten next to them. I slipped my shoes back on and grabbed a fifty from my room.

"I'll be right back kitty. I'm going to go the store and get you some food, and when I get back i'll name you too." The kitten didn't even look up from its bowl. I locked the door behind me as I left. That's when I realized I had no idea where the hell I was going. Ah well, I would find my way eventually.

* * *

**Okay, so i'm going to end the chapter here just because I haven't uploaded in awhile. **


End file.
